


Us Droids

by rainistender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, however there are slight reylo mentions., humorous piece., primarily about bb-8 & bb-98.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainistender/pseuds/rainistender
Summary: Not even opposing forces can smother attraction.





	Us Droids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I decided to create and post to Tumblr this morning. Figured I'd post it here as well. I'm amused by the hype surrounding these two and I'll consider it a waste opportunity if they don't cross paths at all during the next two films. As always, I own neither the Star Wars universe nor its various components ( ex. characters ). I'm simply a fellow fan who loves to write for fun.

Bulbous and compact, they're _ **inexplicably** _ drawn to one another. Equipped with updated capabilities, one practically illustrates the dreary essence of the First Order in her obsidian form as well as her pristine mannerisms. She's quite aloof but somehow, this makes her even more endearing to her unlikely companion. Ingenuous and filled to the brim with childlike wonder, the other epitomizes the liveliness of the Resistance. With hues that are not ominous - a palette featuring humid orange and snow white as its predominant shades, the spirited droid is far more welcoming. Despite knowing that she's out of his league because of his comparatively outmoded aptitudes, he pines with stubborn optimism. He knows that as they currently are - tied to conflicting causes, they cannot coexist in blissful harmony. This is why he also hopes against sound logic - against _**established statistics** _ \- that she'll switch allegiances.

Although inhospitable beeps were initially sent his way so as to deter him from remaining by her side for the duration of his time behind enemy lines, she has _**not** _ proven herself to be absolutely intolerant. It's starting to seem as if his presence is a welcome distraction from her usual routine. Perhaps this means that she can accept the innocent affections of one smitten droid. With azure contending with scarlet nearby - a precarious battle of unfaltering wills, both know that their time together will eventually come to an abrupt end. So, unable to provide much assistance to the only friend of his to consistently sport a trio of dark chocolate buns, he intends to make the most of his limited time together with this enthralling astromech.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this. Please come visit me on Tumblr at rainistender. I'm always accepting writing prompts. As usual, kind comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


End file.
